


Spoopy Sides Month

by hissesssss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, individual tags will be added for each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissesssss/pseuds/hissesssss
Summary: A collection of spoopy, fun, and seasonal prompt fics for Sander Sides Spooky Month!





	1. Social Interaction Is Scary But Spiders Are Scarier

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to join Sander Sides Spooky Month! I will try my best to post every day! Big thank you to @sanderssidesspook on Tumblr for the prompt list you can find here:  
> https://sanderssidesspook.tumblr.com/post/177486878976/sanders-sides-spooky-month
> 
> Warnings: mentions of death and blood, scary stuff, and spiders
> 
> The prompt for today is "Costume Party."  
> Enjoy!

The electric thrums of music could be heard on the lawn that Virgil currently stood on. Shifting his stiff costume and fixing his makeup one more time, Virgil walked up to the steps of Roman Prince’s house.

 

    Having met Roman a few weeks ago, he had been given the “absolute honor” of being invited to one of “the most magnificent parties of the 21st century.” The dramatic flash of Roman’s personality had been able to surpass the immense amount of anxiety at the prospect of having to interact multiple people all on the same night.

 

    And so, here he was, once again adjusting his pinstripe suit with the help of the house’s window. It was now or never. He rung the bell and was instantly bombarded with a loud voice.

 

    “Virgil! Come in, come in! How are ya, Jack Sulkington?” Roman grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into his house, the music growing louder. Roman really did outdo himself. The lights were dimmed almost completely, Halloween decorations were placed meticulously on every surface of the house, and the food being passed around were all Halloween-themed. Even Roman’s pharaoh costume had seemed like it had taken weeks to create.

 

    “I’m fi-” “So the drinks are in the kitchen. Food is being passed around. And if you want to change the music, just go over and ask Elliot. Tell them that Roman sent you. Just don’t put any of your emo music on. And of course, if you need me-” Roman said with a twirl of his hand- “I’ll be upstairs trying to make sure no hagglers are bombarding my magnificent party. And remember, it’s spooky day! So go spook to your heart’s content!”

 

And with that, Roman, in all of his theatrical glory, ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time... Leaving Virgil alone. In a sea full of people he didn’t know and did not prefer to know.

 

This was going to be _fun_.

                                             ____________________________________________

 

It was not fun. The music was too loud, people were too drunk to interact with, and his anxiety was kicking in higher than usual, halfway to having a panic attack. He hadn’t realized just how much he had to brush up on his socialization skills until he decided to walk up to a random person and strike up a conversation.

 

Not surprisingly, they had immediately left, not acknowledging Virgil’s attempts in the slightest.

 

 _It’s alright. I’ll be fine. Maybe I can find Roman and talk to him and his groupies. Didn’t he go upstairs or something? Hopefully, it’ll be better than feeling like crap down here_ though Virgil.

 

    Slinking past multiple groups of people, he climbed up the stairs and surpassed a skeleton shrieking in his face. A large hallway led to multiple different rooms, all seemingly occupied.

 

_It doesn’t look like he’s here. He’s probably in one of the other rooms. I should check in there too. Actually, no. There’s probably people in there. I can’t risk it._

 

And, if it were not for the loud, high-pitched shriek sounding from the end of the hallway, he would have immediately left, not waiting for any more Halloween-themed anxiety to bombard his night. He followed in the direction of the scream, self-preservation be damned. Immediately, the orange string lights on the wall seemed darker and the skull decals on the ceiling became more jagged and sharp.

 

_It’s probably just a fake skeleton or something, right? Monsters don’t actually exist...right?_

 

As Virgil got closer to the door, his suit felt warmer against his body and he felt his heartbeat spiking much more than it had at the beginning of the night. He could hear one loud, persistent voice getting increasingly frantic the longer he heard it and contemplated the existence of monsters in the reality that he existed in. Hopefully, he could change out of his Jack Skellington costume before he got his soul consumed.

 

_Well, it’s now or never. Oh jeez, that is quite a shriek. Ok ok, 1..2..3!_

 

He pushed the door wide open and at that moment, the prospect of demons was much more enticing than whatever he was currently staring at. On the far side of the room, he could see a man in a cat costume, jumping up and down on a large bed, pointing down at an unrecognizable small, black blob at the foot of the bed. Despite the blob having not moved an inch, the guy on the bed continued shrieking.

 

“ROMAN! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET OOOOUT!”

 

A few feet away from the blob stood Roman, wielding a large broom like a sword, attempting to inch closer but chickening out at the last second.

 

“I SHALL SAVE YOU PATTON...but like just give me at least two more minutes.”

 

Behind Roman stood another man, wearing a very accurate version of the 11th doctor. From the impatient tapping of his foot and the exasperated look on his face, he did not look like he was enjoying the situation.

 

“Roman, this is the absolute last time I let you drag me to such a frivolous gathering. It is just a spider. Anyone could have gotten rid of it approximately 5 minutes ago.”

 

“Well, why don’t you assist us, Logan? I’m sure this spider has nothing over your ‘intellectual prowess’.”

 

“...Shut up.”

 

_Well, these guys seem interesting._

 

It seemed that none of them had realized he had entered due to their predicament so he had walked over to the man, Logan, and tapped his shoulder.

 

“Holy Nikola Tesla!”

 

“Oh shoot, I’m so sorry!”

 

The man had seemed to recover from the initial shock and regarded him with a surprisingly grateful look.

 

“No need to apologize. I’m just glad someone is here to accompany us other than these buffoons.”

 

“Hey!” Roman directed a glare at Logan before Patton shrieked once again both at Roman for not paying attention to the arachnid and for Logan for calling him a buffoon. “That’s not nice LogaAAAAA I THINK IT MOVED!”

 

“Anyway, would you mind assisting us? Patton has been jumping on that bed for 10 minutes and if I have to be here for much longer, I might just lose it. At this moment, there are metaphorical flames coming out of my ears. Help us. Please.”

 

_Well, good thing I’m not scared of spiders._

 

“Uh, yeah sure.” He walked up to the spider at the foot of the bed and grabbed it by its leg before flinging it out the window in a very anticlimactic display. He turned around to face the trio before getting crashed into by the man on the bed, Patton.

 

“OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING ME!” Patton screamed while holding him in a bone-crushing hug. He seemed to be trembling slightly.

 

“Hey! That was supposed to be my victory! I was just about to grab it!” Throwing the broom onto the ground, he crossed his arms and pouted at Virgil.

 

“Don’t worry Roman, you’re still my hero!” Virgil was finally able to breathe when Patton let go of him and ran over to Roman.

 

“You’re darn right I am!” Roman delivered Patton’s hug with an equal amount of energy.

 

Virgil turned back to Logan who seemed to be giving a fond look to the display in front of them. “Well, since you saved us from an hour long screamfest, I believe that is fair for us to pay you back. We were planning on going to the diner across from the street. Would you like to join us?”

 

“It’s got the best pumpkin spice cookies in the town!”

 

“I concur!”

 

_HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO SOCIALIZE WITH ME. THIS IS NOT A DRILL._

 

With a cool expression, Virgil smirked and responded, “Sure.”

 

He’d definitely have to go to costume parties more often.

 


	2. Trespassing: Halloween Edition!(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of spoopy, fun, and seasonal prompt fics for Sander Sides Spooky Month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 2! This is most likely going to be a two-parter but I will post the 2nd part when the specific prompt comes up! So enjoy part 1!
> 
> The prompt for today is "Trick-Or-Treat"!
> 
> Warnings: spooky house, one to two mentions of death i believe, and suspension, so not much
> 
> Prompt list courtesy of @sanderssidesspook on Tumblr.  
> Link:https://sanderssidesspook.tumblr.com/post/177486878976/sanders-sides-spooky-month
> 
> Enjoy!

“C’mon! We only have a few hours left and I will not waste it waiting for you guys to catch up!” A few feet in front of the trio, Roman Sanders, his plastic katana occasionally scraping the ground, had sprinted up to a different house, completely decked out in Halloween decorations from top to bottom.

 

“A few hours is an amount optimal time to get to all of the houses in this neighborhood Roman. You’re just impatient,” Logan reminded him. Out of the group of friends walking up the steps, Logan was the most apprehensive of their trick-or-treating escapade, especially when Roman had given him a unicorn costume. He had relented for a solid week but ended up giving in and decided that for the group, he would unwind for one night.

 

Virgil smirked. “Yeah. Like when we were on that line for Skull Mountain and you were almost about to hop the gate but Patton had to physically restrain you.” Even though Virgil’s anxiety had spiked up at the thought of going out and talking to people to be given candy, he would never have passed up the opportunity to hang out with the closest friends he had. That was exactly why he had let himself wear a simple vampire costume, ready to take on the night in all of his emo glory.

 

“Oh yeah, I remember that! And I got a teddy bear at one of the gift shops!” The excited glasses clad boy was at the back of the group, ready to douse himself in candy as soon as he could get home, straightened out the cat ears on his head once more after jumping up and down from his exclamation.

Reasonably, the group had decided to finish their trick-or-treating escapade before midnight. So, ringing the doorbell multiple times, two men stood behind the door frame, holding an unreasonably large bowl of candy.

 

“Trick-or-treat!” Roman and Patton shouted with exuberance while Logan and Virgil stood to the back mumbling the traditional greeting.

 

The taller man held out the bowl and delivered a skeptical look. “Aren’t you boys too old for trick-or-treating?”

 

Roman sighed and eyed both men. “Nobody is ever too old for candy, sir.”

 

    “...Good point. Take as much as you want!”

 

All four of the boys had grabbed a large helping before and the more energetic ones shouted their greetings before going on to the next house. However, the house right next to the one they had just went to had seemed to be abandoned.

 

“We should just skip this one, yeah?” Virgil glanced warily at the house before turning back to the group.

 

“Or, we could go in and experience a grand Halloween adventure?” Roman asked eagerly, almost jumping up and down in his spot.

 

Virgil looked to Patton and Logan for assistance and was extremely surprised to see that they were both nodding as well.

 

“Anything is better than having to walk up to houses and ask for food while wearing this insufferable costume. And if we have to be trapped in an abandoned house for that to happen, I wholeheartedly agree. Besides, the abnormal sugar rush getting to my head has cut off the flow of logic that usually goes through my head in during this situations.” Logan started walking up to the pathway of the eerie looking house before Roman eventually ran up behind him.

 

“That’s the spirit! And we’ll only be there for a few minutes Virgil.” Patton gave his signature smile to Virgil.

 

Virgil, however, was not convinced. “Look, how about you guys go in if it’s only for a few minutes and I’ll stay out here and not eventually die from some invisible spirit looking for the souls of 17-year-old boys.” Virgil huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“Fine, we won’t force you if you’re honestly uncomfortable from all of this,” Roman replied. “But, if we end up finding a secret vault full of candy, you are not getting any of it.”

 

“Right.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

And with a flourish of his red cape, Roman bounded up the walkway, Patton and Logan on his tail. Virgil noticed that, suspiciously, the door opened with little struggle and with a complete lack of creaking which should have been expected from such an old house.

 

When the three had both entered the house and the door had closed behind them, Virgil had sat down on the curb and curled into himself, internally cursing the weather for dropping so suddenly. It really wasn’t this freezing a few minutes ago.

 

About 20 minutes later, Virgil was contemplating running into the house and pulling all three of them out of the stupid house. He originally had wanted to grab them a long time before but had decided to let them have their fun for a little while longer. He wasn’t a complete grump.

 

But he couldn’t feel his fingers and the coat wrapped around him could only do so much. Of course, he knew that when his three friends combined, they would never uphold their promises, especially when the most logical one had forgotten that any amount of candy consumed by him would lead to him completely forgetting what day it is.

 

He slowly lifted himself from the curb, wincing as his stiff legs cracked until he heard a shriek from within the house that sounded suspiciously like Logan(even if he rarely showed any form of emotion).

 

Despite his initial fears, he bolted towards the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated and loved till the end of my days. <3


	3. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of spoopy, fun, and seasonal prompt fics for Sander Sides Spooky Month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 3, let's go! Pretty short but it's got flirty Royality so sue me. 
> 
> The prompt for today is "Carving Pumpkins"!
> 
> Warnings: None!
> 
> Prompt list courtesy of @sanderssidesspook on Tumblr.  
> Link:https://sanderssidesspook.tumblr.com/post/177486878976/sanders-sides-spooky-month
> 
> Enjoy!

As Roman walked into the market, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of serenity and peacefulness that he had not felt in a long time. Just being able to take a break and walk around his neighborhood without any sense of direction and responsibility was a major destresser after that tough week that he had been served.

 

And when he had heard that a new market selling pumpkins had opened up a few blocks away, he had no other choice but to indulge. No Halloween can go by without a pumpkin carving session. Coffee in hand, coat and scarf wrapped around him, and Disney songs flowing into his ears, he walked into the market and admired the lanterns casting a soft glow all over the market.

 

He knew he would have to find the perfect pumpkin. Sturdy, hollow, and without a single scratch. Anything less would lead to a frustrating night and a rotten Halloween. Even when doing something as simple pumpkin carving, Roman could not help but make sure everything was perfect.

 

And sure enough, with at least 20 minutes of searching under his belt, he had found it. It surely was a day of immense luck after what the previous week had brought him. 

 

He approached the stand and just as he had placed a hand on the side of the pumpkin, he felt another hand placed onto his, the person most likely unaware that they had both put their hands on the pumpkin at the same time. 

 

He turned to look at the unidentified person and found himself thinking how he was about to argue about buying a pumpkin with someone so adorable.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see ya there! I just saw this beautiful pumpkin and knew I had to buy it!” The cold that surrounded them made the stranger’s cheeks pink and his bundled up form that much cuter. Oh no.

 

“Oh, it’s no problem! I was thinking about buying it too. But I think I can let someone as adorable as you to purchase it.” Roman directed a playful smirk at the stranger, hoping they would accept his attempts at flirting.

 

And surely, he watched with glee as their face turned a deeper shade of red, aware that the cold wasn’t the only thing deepening them before he too placed a mischievous smile on his face.

 

“Well, I have a better solution,”-The adorable stranger pulled out his wallet- “We could both buy the pumpkin, split the payment, and we can both discuss what we should carve into our pumpkin over a cup of hot chocolate?”

 

It was now Roman’s turn to blush at the stranger’s quick remark. “Um, yeah that sounds wonderful. But, I might need your name first before I treat you to dinner after that hot chocolate. Oh, and can call me Roman Sanders. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

 

“Patton Brown, pleased to make your acquaintance as well.”

 


	4. Moonlight In Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of spoopy, fun, and seasonal prompt fics for Sander Sides Spooky Month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 friends! Yay! So, I might have slightly strayed from the prompt, but it's hopefully minimal. Enjoy!
> 
> Today's prompt is "Sunset In Sweaters"!
> 
> Warnings: None!
> 
> Prompt list courtesy of @sanderssidesspook on Tumblr.  
> Link:https://sanderssidesspook.tumblr.com/post/177486878976/sanders-sides-spooky-month
> 
> Enjoy!

At exactly 8:30 pm, Logan Sanders stepped into his two-bedroom apartment and noticed the quiet, surprisingly somber mood that had fallen. Usually, his roommate Virgil would be laying down on the couch, leg sticking over the armrest, head lolled to the side, and Parks and Recreation reruns playing endlessly on the TV screen. However, the living room was dead silent and music could not be heard from either his or Virgil’s room.

 

He thought none of it, assuming that Virgil had just fallen asleep early(a rare occasion that should never be interrupted in his opinions), and went straight into his room, ready for a night of grading papers and carefully planning out new lessons for later weeks. 

 

As soon as he stepped into his bedroom, a lump of clothing, placed carefully so as to not wrinkle his bedsheets, was on his bed. He swiftly walked over and noticed a note taped on top of the article of clothing and recognized Virgil’s messy handwriting. 

 

_ Meet me on the roof at 11. The door should be unlocked. Don’t worry, I didn’t break the door, I asked the landlord like a good citizen. Oh, also, put the sweater on. -Virgil _

 

Peculiar. Virgil was normally deathly afraid of heights and tall buildings. Why he would ever decide to go up to the roof at such an irregular time was beyond Logan’s comprehension. But he conceded and followed Virgil’s note, giving himself time to catch up on grading before he had to go up to the roof.

 

The article of clothing that Virgil had seemingly picked out for him was an intricate sweater that he was sure did not own. Had Virgil bought it for him? Was there a special occasion that he had forgotten to keep track of? 

 

Well, no matter. He put on the sweater anyway, knowing that he would inquire from Virgil soon enough. And on he went, up to the wide, open gate of the roof. If it weren’t for the silver light of the moon shining down, he never would have noticed a huddled figure perched on the edge of the roof, cautiously holding on to the edge so as to not accidentally fall down three stories. 

 

“Um, Virgil? I assume that is you and not the proclaimed shadow demon that Roman enjoys to spread stories about every Halloween.” Logan approached the roof’s edge and looked down at Virgil’s figure.

 

“Bold of you to assume I can’t be both.” Logan quietly chuckled while Virgil turned to face him, half of his face covered by his signature hoodie. “Take a seat dude, it’s a pretty nice night out.”

 

“Oh yes, I’ve been meaning to ask, why have you come up to the roof? No matter how enthralling the night is, you have never come up to the roof before. I assumed that you were terrified of heights.” Logan sat down beside Virgil while Virgil backed up from the ledge and joined Logan.

 

“Yeah, well I’m not feeling that anxious today, which is unusual I know, but I figured today would be a good day to go onto the roof and enjoy the clear night.” Virgil ended up laying down and staring up at the sky, crossing his arms over his chest, breathing out a sigh.

 

“Valid point. Although I do have another inquiry.” Logan as well found himself laying down, hands supporting his head.

 

“Is it the sweater?” Logan nodded.

 

“Well, um, it’s for your, um, birthday? I, um, made it myself.” Virgil’s blush could be seen even from the minimal amount of light the moon had reflected on them. 

 

Logan, as well, felt his face heat up. “Oh. It seems that I have perhaps forgotten my birthday. But, um, thank you...very much, I appreciate it, um, very much.” Virgil made this? For him? When he had completely forgotten that he had turned a year older? He was struck with a wave of gratitude and bashful happiness.

 

“Yeah, no problem.” Virgil turned to face Logan’s awestruck face.

 

They both found their smiles widening uncharacteristically wider. 

 


	5. Loosening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of spoopy, fun, and seasonal prompt fics for Sander Sides Spooky Month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5! So uuh Analogical? Good ship. Especially on a day like today. Bless. Anyway, onward!
> 
> The prompt for today is "Jumping In Leaves"!
> 
> Warnings: None!
> 
> Prompt list courtesy of @sanderssidesspook on Tumblr.  
> Link:https://sanderssidesspook.tumblr.com/post/177486878976/sanders-sides-spooky-month
> 
> Enjoy!

As the 9th-period bell rang, Virgil swiftly opened his locker and grabbed his sweater. As he ran out the main doors, he hadn’t realized just how late he was to meeting up with Logan. He searched all over the courtyard, slightly obstructed by the many students milling around. 

 

Fortunately, after some searching, he found him leaning against a tree near the front gate, reading a book that did not recognize from the morning.

 

He walked up behind Logan and tapped his shoulder. “New book?”

 

Logan bookmarked his page and turned to give Virgil a small kiss. “I figured I should read ahead for AP Language while I waited a whole eternity for you to finally arrive.”

 

Virgil scratched the back of his head and looked down, slightly blushing. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I had to grab some papers from the main office but there were like 20 other kids in there too.”

 

“Noted. And I forgive you. Shall we get going? I would like to make sure this project is finished by the time it is due.” Logan inquired.

 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah let’s go Mr. Formal.”

 

They both crossed the street, hands interlaced, and took the short trip to their street. Due to the autumn weather finally catching up to their town, the chilly air and red leaves strewn about all over the place excited them, fully aware that they both loved the fall season.

 

Slowly approaching Virgil’s house, the two saw Virgil’s brother, Roman, raking up their front yard. Virgil waved at Roman. “Hey Roman.”

 

Roman hadn’t seemed to notice as he kept cleaning the yard. Walking closer, they noticed the earbuds in his ears, most likely playing  _ Into The Woods _ , his most recent obsession. Virgil turned to Logan and sent him a mischievous smirk. Logan returned it, aware exactly of what he was planning on doing.

 

Slowly, Virgil crept up behind Roman, still completely unaware of the presence behind him, and shoved him face first straight into the pile of leaves that Roman had created.

 

Roman’s surprised shriek could be heard from the pile of leaves. “I can’t believe I’ve been betrayed by my own flesh and blood. On such a beautiful afternoon too? You will pay for this!” Roman raised his fist and shook it in Virgil and Logan’s direction.

 

“Yeah sure, you go do that.” Virgil walked towards the door, feeling much better than he had 10 minutes ago. “You coming, Logan?”

 

“Comi-” Logan stopped short when he felt a hand grab his ankle and pull him down to the ground.

 

“ROMAN!” Raucous laughter came from Roman as he threw a handful of leaves into Logan’s face, expression carrying murderous intentions.

 

“This is what you get for not helping me up you traitor! And don’t think you’re getting away from me Virgil, I am literally running over to you right now!” Roman sprinted to Virgil as he took off his bag and threw it in Roman’s direction.

 

“I won’t go down without a fight, Roman!” However, that claim fell short as Virgil literally fell into a second pile of leaves that Roman had formed, getting the same treatment as Logan had. 

 

“Roman, I swear on Robert Bunsen that you will get your metaphorical ass handed to you once I get over there. Hold him down, will Virgil?” Logan stalked over, leaves in both of his hands, glasses askew, and ready for revenge.

 

“Gladly.”

 

Roman whined. “Unfair! He’s only on your side because you’re dating him!”

 

Thankfully, nobody had died, but the piles of leaves that Roman had formed for 2 hours had been completely destroyed and forgotten in favor of enjoying a beautiful fall evening.

 


	6. Why Couldn’t Virgil Have Come With Me Instead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of spoopy, fun, and seasonal prompt fics for Sander Sides Spooky Month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6! I enjoy reading Roman being a little shit so expect more of that in later prompts lol. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: None!
> 
> The prompt for today is "Decorating For Fall."
> 
> Prompt list courtesy of @sanderssidesspook on Tumblr.  
> Link:https://sanderssidesspook.tumblr.com/post/177486878976/sanders-sides-spooky-month
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ok, what do we need?”

 

“One maple leaf wreath, two baskets of candy corn, one bag of Hershey’s, 5 pumpkins, and one candy cane.”

 

“Why would we need to purchase a candy cane?”

 

“Because I’m hungry and I’m still bitter from last Christmas.” Roman glanced from above his phone and smirked at Logan’s perplexed face.

 

“Well, as long we only buy one. Anyway, I shall go and grab the pumpkins. Would you like to grab the rest?” Logan grabbed a cart and walked over to where they had previously stood. 

 

“Yeah sure. But on one condition-”

 

“No. Absolutely not. The last time I let you use the cart, I had to pay an employee for a whole aisle worth of decorations. I would much rather hold on to it.” 

 

Roman whined. “But that was like one time. And I’ve chilled out. Besides, I know how important it is for you and Virgil to make sure that everything looks perfect. I won’t do it again I promise.”

 

Logan sighed. “Fine. However, only if I watch. I do not need us to be banned from another store once again.”

 

“Yay!” Roman pumped his fist into the air and ran into the fall decorations isle, ready to spend the afternoon not getting into any shenanigans. Absolutely none. At all.

Logan mumbled under his breath, “I swear if anything breaks, I will leave him here.” He caught up to the aisle that Roman had stepped into and immediately saw him admiring glass pumpkins and how they shone under the fluorescent lighting. 

 

“Hey, can we get these instead of actual pumpkins? Pleeeease?” Roman turned to Logan and gave him a pleading look.

 

“Well, seeing as that is exactly what Virgil had stated when he said he had wanted pumpkins, I say go right ahead. Just do not drop it.” Logan delivered a glare, ready to bolt if there was a hint of a slip-up.

 

Thankfully there wasn’t. Roman was able to load up five glass pumpkins, all ready to be placed over their house and admired by the guests that would soon arrive. “Ok. Now we need to find a maple wreath.” 

 

“Look behind your ear.”

 

“Roman how many times have I told you that I physically can not look behind my-” Logan felt behind his ear and felt something bristling against his neck. “How-how did you do that?”

 

Roman wiggled his hands and gave Logan a playful wink. “Magic and the sweet, sweet power of Disney.”

 

“You are so unbelievably strange Roman.”

 

Roman gasped and placed a hand on his chest. “Thank you! That really means a lot coming from you!”

 

Logan ignored his sarcastic response and walked over to the next aisle, wishing he could throw the scarecrow, with its strange, creepy stare, at Roman. 

“Ok, three more items on the list needed before we can go to check-out. Roman, would you like to grab the baskets while I search for the Hershey’s?” He was met with silence. “Roman?” Even more silence. Oh no. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash coming from the aisle that they had previously been at.

 

“ROMAN!”

 


	7. Forbidden Fruit Spread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of spoopy, fun, and seasonal prompt fics for Sander Sides Spooky Month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7! Ok so, I should mention that I suck at writing Patton so, blease. Go easy one me. 
> 
> The prompt for today is "Fall Baking"!
> 
> Warnings: None!
> 
> Prompt list courtesy of @sanderssidesspook on Tumblr.  
> Link:https://sanderssidesspook.tumblr.com/post/177486878976/sanders-sides-spooky-month
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ok ok ok. I am coming, please stop pulling my ear Patton!” Logan scrambled up from his desk, wishing that he had never let Patton enter his room.

 

“Absolutely not! You have been in your room for 2 days straight, Lo! I can’t just put my fatherly instincts on hold and let you work yourself into a corner! Now, we are going to go downstairs, eat some food, and we are both going to relax with some baking time! Especially since it’s fall!” Patton stared down Logan’s stubborn expression, knowing that Logan could never say no to his rare Dad Expression.

 

“Although I’m not sure why the changing of a season should elicit such actions, if I say yes, will you let go of my ear?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Logan conceded. “Then, yes. But as soon as we are finished, I have to absolutely get back to work.”

 

“Of course, Logan! I wouldn’t want you to stay any longer than you would like to!” Patton delivered a warm smile and left Logan’s room with Logan in tow fixing his tie, praying to any deity that this session would pass quickly.

 

Arriving at the kitchen, Logan noticed that Patton had already set up all the possible ingredients and tools necessary for a baking session. Logan sighed. “Do we absolutely need all of these tools, Patton?”

 

Patton turned to Logan and gave him a quick boop in the nose. “We sure do! How else am I supposed to taste all of the batter?”

 

“Patton...why would you want to taste uncooked batter? The name itself should hint at the fact that it isn’t good for you!” Logan really could not understand Patton’s need to lick the spoon after every usage.

 

“Because! It tastes good silly! Now enough chit-chat, let’s get baking! I figured since you were such a Crofters fan-”Logan’s eyes widened- “We could make a pie with Crofters filling!”

 

“Patton, why couldn’t you have said that we were making something Crofters related. I would have immediately agreed.”

 

“Ah well, I hadn’t realized”- Patton shrugged and gave him an embarrassed laugh- “but don’t worry Lo! I will be sure to remember next time. Anyway, where were we? Logan, would you mind grabbing a jar of Crofters from the fridge?”

 

“Gladly.” Logan practically sprinted towards the fridge and grabbed a jar, staring at the jar the whole time, the anticipation of the final product producing an unnaturally giddy feeling in his mind.

 

“Amazing! Let’s start, yeah? I have all of the ingredients set up. Just follow the cookbook. You can do the dry ingredients in that bowl over there!” Well, easy enough. If Logan only had to mix a few ingredients, he wouldn’t have to put too much effort into a task so trivial(no matter how much Crofters is involved).

 

But, lo and behold, Logan found himself enjoying himself more than he had expected. Patton’s silly antics aided him in loosening up from all of the stress his work had put him under. Especially when Patton had tried to pour a few spoonfuls of Crofters into the mixture and ended up flinging some into his hair was when Logan really did feel his mood start to change. His uneasiness had ceased for a while and he could feel the grasps of anxiety easing up(he could see Virgil from the top of the stairs giving him a quick wink). Every once in a while, he fed himself a few spoons of Crofters when Patton wasn’t looking.

 

He started to step around the kitchen with more of an uncharacteristic bounce. He laughed at more of Patton’s jelly puns, no matter how adverse he would have been to them a few moments ago. He tried to lick the spoon had used to stir the pie filling and found himself not being able to stop until Patton took the spoon away from him. When Patton had accidentally gotten Crofters on his polo, he had shrugged it off and licked the jelly off his shirt. Patton didn’t seem surprised and hid his playful smirk, fully aware of Logan’s mood-boosting.

 

He always did have a way of loosening people up.


	8. Note

This isn't an actual chapter. I'm just keeping this as a placeholder for this day's prompt due to organizational purposes. Sorry!


	9. Bored and In Need Of Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of spoopy, fun, and seasonal prompt fics for Sander Sides Spooky Month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Day 9 right? Cool, here's some candy. 
> 
> The prompt for today is "Candy Shopping"!
> 
> Warnings: None! 
> 
> Prompt list courtesy of @sanderssidesspook on Tumblr.  
> Link:https://sanderssidesspook.tumblr.com/post/177486878976/sanders-sides-spooky-month
> 
> Enjoy!

As his feet dangled off his bed, Virgil contemplated the ideas forming around in his head. He tapped his bedpost, hoping that some kind of brilliant idea may pop up in his head. He then sprang off the bed, pacing across the bedroom floor, hoping that the increased energy would flow to his head and give help a metaphorical lightbulb light up in his head.

 

    “Would you mind ceasing your endless pacing?” Logan turned from Virgil’s desk and gave him an impatient look. Virgil noticed that his pen was bent at an odd angle, hands slightly trembling. Well, now he knew what to do.

 

    “No can do. But, I can do something else.” Virgil smirked, hoping that he could finally escape the endless cycle of boredom he would find in his room.

 

    “And what, pray-tell, would that be, Virgil?” Logan checked the time and stole a glance at his papers.

 

    “I’m thinking, instead of staying in here and dying of boredom, we could go out and take a walk. It could probably help you get rid of that frustration you got pent up there.”

 

    Logan tried to rebut but got interrupted by Virgil. “I am not-” “Don’t tell the human embodiment of frustration that you’re not frustrated, Logan. It’s not gonna work.”

 

    Logan stole another glance at the clock on the wall and then down at his papers. Virgil looked over his shoulders and saw the scribbly, messy writing that Logan was not known for. “C’mon”-Virgil wiggled his eyebrows-”it’ll be nice!”

 

    Logan huffed and straightened his tie. “Alright. But let me get ready first.”

 

    “Cool, I’ll meet you at the door.” Virgil stepped to the apartment’s entrance, feeling slightly more relaxing knowing that he had something to do, even if it was making sure that Logan took a break every once in a while.

 

    After a few minutes, Logan stepped out while Virgil was perched on the bus stop seat right next to the door, staring out into the street and bouncing his leg.

 

    Logan walked up behind him, making sure that he was loud enough to bring Virgil’s trance. “Shall we walk?”

 

    “Nah, let’s take the bus.”

 

    “But the whole purpose of taking a walk is to walk, not stand in a moving vehicle.”

 

    “Yeah but now I’m craving candy and this bus takes us directly to the stop in front of the only good candy store in this town.”

 

    Logan sighed and took off his glasses, pinching his nose. “Did you plan this out, Virgil?”

 

    “Nope.”

 

    Logan sighed once again, most likely trying to inflate right on the spot. “I suggest we get home before 6 so I have time to work on something more important, Virgil.”

 

    “Yeah, no problem.” Virgil, once again, looked distracted as a bus passed around the corner, slowing down to stop where they were standing.

 

    “Ready to go?”

 

    “I don’t think I have a choice.”

 

    “True.” They both stepped into the nearly empty bus.

                                                                                 ___________

    “Oh man, did I miss this place.” Virgil stared wondrously at the shop, feeling the remaining tension built up in his shoulders fall off.

 

    Logan rolled his eyes. “You were here 2 days ago, Virgil.”

 

    “More like an eternity. Let’s go inside.” Virgil walked across the street, Logan in tow, opening the door and hearing a sweet jingle sound.

 

    “Hiya! Virge, it’s so good to see you again!” The cashier standing behind the counter walked around, giving Virgil a long, warm hug.

 

    “Hey, Pat. How are ya?”

 

    “I’m great. Hey Logan!”

 

    “Good afternoon, Patton.” While Logan was still irritated from Virgil’s change of plans, Patton’s presence did greatly boost his mood. He always had a way of lighting up any room, no matter how glum.

 

    “So, what would ya like today?”

 

    “Whatever’s new Pat.” Virgil looked over at all of the selections, eagerly eyeing them, while Logan stood in the same spot, feeling incredibly agitated.

 

    “Well, today we have cookies! Specifically, the jelly kind! Roman suggested that I change things up a bit with the shop and gave me a new recipe to work with. Wanna try?” Patton directed an eager smile at Virgil while Logan slightly perked up at the mention of jelly.

 

    “Of course Pat-”Virgil stared at Logan questioningly-“Logan, are you just gonna stand over there?”

 

“Oh. Yes, I’m coming.”

 

“Alright so they’re a bit hot so be careful.” Patton handed a plate of cookies and sent a cheery smile.

 

“Cheers.” They each took a bite and Patton watched as their eyes widened. Virgil started jumping up and down in place while Logan stared ahead, completely frozen while he chewed on the cookie.

 

“Patton, these are fucking amazing!”    

 

“Watch your language! But thanks kiddo!” Patton beamed until he saw Logan and gave him a curious glance.

 

“You alright Lo?”

 

“Patton.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“These are...wonderful,” Logan stuttered out as if he just started figuring out how to speak.

 

“Awww, I’m so happy you like them.”

 

“What else...might you have,” Logan inquired, the urge to stay the whole day pulling on him greatly.

 

“Well, why don’t ya just come to the back room and I can show you the new recipes I’ve been working on?”

 

“I would certainly...enjoy that.” Logan tried to keep his composure but the prospect of enjoying more of Patton’s jelly recipes fueled a new form of child-like excitement inside him.

 

“Well, let’s go! You come to Virgil!” Virgil, who had been pouting when Patton suggested that Logan go to the back without him, cheered and followed them.

 

They did not get home before 6.

 


	10. Update(not chapter)

So this week, I wasn't able to do two prompts. So I'm saving this as a placeholder for when I do them later. Sorry!


	11. Update#2(not chapter)

Refer to previous chapter!


	12. Lift-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of spoopy, fun, and seasonal prompt fics for Sander Sides Spooky Month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12! I can't write romance shut up. Anyway, enjoy!  
> Warnings: None!  
> The prompt for today is "Apple Picking"  
> Prompt list courtesy of @sanderssidesspook on Tumblr.
> 
> Link:https://sanderssidesspook.tumblr.com/post/177486878976/sanders-sides-spooky-month
> 
> Enjoy!

A cool breeze flew through the orchard as the sounds of laughter could be heard deep within the array of trees. It was fall and the yearly tradition of picking apples attracted Logan Sanders, as he had an affinity for creating jam from the freshest and most crisp apples he could find. 

Walking through the far end of the orchard, which always held the best and most abundant apples, Logan calmly strolled through the path, under the shade of trees, feeling a sense of calm and refreshing joy. The crunch of leaves and the cool shade of the apple trees helped provide the optimal amount of comfort while traveling through.

He walked up to a tree holding low hanging apples, ripe and ready to be bit into. Grasping his basket firmly, he placed himself under the branch and made an attempt to grab the apples and stopped short when he realized he could not reach the apple. 

Well, a little challenge never fazed him. Sure he didn’t fit the conventional height for an average person, but he had always made up for it with his immense knowledge and feisty attitude. And so, rolling up his sleeves and stretching his arm up, he attempted once again. He couldn’t grab it.

Logan huffed and found himself feeling extremely inadequate. He hadn’t noticed the branches were at such a high point. Setting the basket down on a patch of dry leaves, he readied himself and leaped as a final attempt. Surprisingly, it didn’t work. 

Logan huffed in irritation. Why did his physical limitations bother him so? 

And so, with his newfound loss, he started to pick his still empty basket up. And he then noticed hands held onto his waist and felt himself being hoisted up, suddenly staring at the apple he had just attempted to grab.

Logan felt his face heating up at the implication that a random stranger had seen him attempting to grab an apple only six feet off the ground. He slightly squirmed in his grasp.

“Sorry for being so sudden but you looked like you kinda needed some help.” The stranger, who sounded amused at the situation, somehow still had a grasp on Logan as they brought him closer to the branch.

“I appreciate the help but would it not have been far more efficient to pick the apple yourself? Now if you don’t mind, I would highly appreciate being put down now.” Logan did  _ not _ enjoy being picked up by strangers, especially those who seemed to find amusement in his height.

“...Right. Oh shit, I’m sorry.” The stranger sounded slightly embarrassed as they placed Logan down on the ground and still without an apple in his possession. 

“You just kind of looked like you were struggling pretty badly and I thought I would help as quickly as possible. So I just kind of picked you up by impulse? I’m sorry again.” He turned to face the stranger and found that his train of thought halter. Oh no. He was incredibly tall. And incredibly adorable. His hunched over shoulder and apology left the stranger looking incredibly embarrassed and caused Logan to completely forget to scold the stranger for picking him up.  

His mind finally processed the stranger’s response as he stuttered out, “It-it is quite alright. While I do not appreciate being hoisted up, I do appreciate the assistance….”

“Oh-oh! It’s Virgil, Virgil Myers.”

“Logan Sanders.” Logan held his hand out. An awkward shake of the hands ended up causing both of them to blush furiously.

“So...I’ll go grab those apples now.” Virgil walked up to the tree in great strides and picked out the best apples hanging off the tree while Logan stood there, feeling incredibly awkward while staring at Virgil’s tall figure. 

Virgil walked back and dumped them into Logan’s basket. He picked the basket up and turned to Logan, smirking at his frozen face. “Well, now that I’m here, I might as well help you find more apples. Is that alright?”

“Satisfactory,” Logan responded.

“Alright-” Virgil walked down the path with hunched shoulders and stopped in his tracks when he realized that Logan had not followed him. “You...ok?”

Logan snapped out of his daze and stared at Virgil’s confused stare, realizing that he had been staring at Virgil the entire time he had been talking. He flushed once again and followed in Virgil’s footsteps. “I apologize.”

“No problem.” Virgil smiled as he eyed Logan’s small figure, noticing how adorable his dazed expression seemed. They started walking in pace with each other, feeling the wind blow through their hair and leaves dropping from the apple trees that lined the path.

Well, maybe Logan’s height had its benefits.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated and loved till the end of my days. <3


End file.
